


Worrisome

by DigSmash



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Also sex though, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Love, M/M, Movie: Pacific Rim: Uprising (2018), NSFW, Nudity, Pacific Rim - Freeform, Sad, Sweet, Trans, Transgender, newmann - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-07 07:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14075733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigSmash/pseuds/DigSmash
Summary: The aftermath of uprising is tearing Newton Geiszler apart. Taken under care by Hermann Gottlieb, only time will tell what results of this long abandoned bond that's to be rejuvenated, hopefully over the course of a few months, that is.





	1. Day 1

"I have been worried. For hours, days, ever since the war stopped ten years ago I have been worried. Not seeing you enough made my suspicion grow even more, something wasn't right. And now that I'm sitting here- in front of you- I realize I should've done something." 

I sat in a short fabric task chair across from the one that held my former partner-Newton Geiszler-captive. It has been 7 hours since the destruction of Japan, the almost-end of the world, and the unfortunate mishap of Shao industry's purposeful malfunctioning drone attacks on the Pacific rim. Newt was the cause of it all. The sneaky bastard.

"Ha ha, very funny. Looking after me because I'm too childish and gullible to be trusted by anyone else would've worked out GREAT-"

"-I'M the one who trusted you. I'm the one who was 'good enough' for you. At least I thought I was... before you ran off. Started working for a big company, leaving me to my own and acting like we never had anything. Not at least a valuable friendship you could've thought of before going off by yourself because of valuable temptations that put you in high power."

"Hermann-"

"-I hope I never did anything that turned you to drifting dangerously, now I'm going to think. You should too, Geiszler."

I walked out of the room and informed the authorities I was absent of his presence. I had a lot of thinking to do, and things to reconsider.


	2. Day 5

I hadn't visited him since the day after he was captured. It's not necessarily my thing to admit to affectionate thoughts and fantasies, but during the war I had hoped Newt would... do something. Making first moves is not my thing, I'm too clumsy and clouded to think straight. And I mean that quite literally. 

The metal door opened to a small, occupied room, with one bed, one chair, and one table. 

And in that bed lay the man who almost destroyed mankind, and the love of my life-in dreams, at least- Newton. He was fiddling with his bracelet that he had been given when he was captured. It functioned like a shock collar, but it would put one out if it was used. (Meaning Newton could potentially make himself faint if he continued toying with a weapon).

"Hey."

"You should stop fiddling with that before you hurt yourself-"

"It's been five days, Hermann."

He interrupted me abruptly, and I could hear his voice quiver as I stood not even two feet from the doorway. 

"T.. They wouldn't let me see you and.. and I just can't stop thinking about..-" 

He lurched forward, clenching his shirt,

"-Newton!"

He almost fell out of the corner of the bed where he sat, and as those last words came out of his mouth I caught him in my lanky arms as I quickly motioned myself to his side. I dropped my cane and he started tugging at the back of my coat, I could hear the fear and whimpering in his tone when he spoke,

"I've missed you so much... They just keep talking to me... in my head... it won't stop...-"

"-shh...shh..."

He buried his face between my neck and my shoulder, and sobbed. I stroked his hair to make him feel comforted... at the least. Poor man.

"Two minutes." 

I heard the authority outside inform us in a stern tone.  
Suddenly I could hear a shift in Newts quivering voice,

"We are evolving..."

He paused, scaring me senseless. I went blank.

"-We will come soon, there is no stopping us... Gottlieb."

I leaned back, holding Newt like a glass pane between my arms, keeping his arms at a range from my neck. I was not as scared as I was intimidated.

I looked him in the eyes. I saw fear... and frustration. 

Suddenly he phased back. He gave me a pleading expression that made my heart wrench.

"I can't take it Hermann... please..."

He whimpered, letting another tear roll down his stressed and disgruntled, beautiful face,

"It will be okay."

He moved forward so that his forehead made awkward contact with mine. He shivered,

"I trust you... dude."

I sat there in silence, unable to speak.

"Times up."

The authority outside commanded, thus marking the end of my stay. It took us a moment to let go of each other. I picked up my cane, and leaned on the bed frame for support getting up.

As I began to make my way out of the room, I could've sworn I heard Newt whisper something, "I did it for you".

Once within reasonable distance from my peers in private, I let my eyes get blurry as I lost myself in my arms, bawling at the silence of the lab.


	3. Day 6

I sped down the hallway to where Ms. Shao was typing up something that looked important on her tablet. The large hologram of Tokyo in ruins shimmered as she moved her fingers through it. 

"What do you want, Gottlieb?."

She asked, her tone warning me she was not in a good mood. 

"I have... a preposition."

"Oh?."

She sounded irritated, and looked as if she hadn't slept in days. 

"It's... about Newt."

She let out a long sigh. 

"What about Mr. Geiszler?."

There was a short pause. 

"I think I can fix him. If you give me time-"

"-I don't think you realise what you're dealing with, Gottlieb. But..."

She paused, which got my hopes up,

"You have to take care of him by yourself, because nobody else wants to deal with... that."

A little offensive on Newt's part, but exactly what I wished to hear. The only person who was close enough to work with me constantly was Newt, regarding my co-workers years ago as well. 

"He hasn't drifted with Alice in days, and all of us are already seeing difference in his attitude and responses. We all thought you ought to take him in anyway, so do well enough and we might just let him live his normal life again, with, er, supervision of course."

It took me a few moments to recollect myself,

"T... thank you, Ms. Shao, I am extremely grateful."

"Good, then you can pick him up right away. He's in the interrogation room, Lambert's talking to him."

"Thank you." 

A little while after, as I stand waiting outside of the interrogation room, I could hear incomprehensible babbling that was a voice too familiar to think otherwise. Suddenly, Lambert walked out of the room, followed by a man in a dark leather jacket, and dirty cargo pants. Newts eyes got brighter when he saw me. 

"He's yours, I trust you with this uh, "lesser mission" I suppose you could call it-"

"Herm!"

Newton rushed forward, attempting to hug me with his cuffed wrists. 

"I... uh... unexpected." 

I managed to get out before Lambert said anything else. 

"Well, I'm not staying for this. You report back to Shao to give her a recollection of... whatever goes on at your place later. See you." 

Lambert walked away, and I motioned Newt down the hall, making sure I had a firm grasp on his arm so he didn't try anything. Not that I didn't trust him, obviously. 

"Where am I going?." 

He asked, letting me lean on him for extra support. 

"Home. At least, for a couple of months."

It was late afternoon, and we had just arrived at my manor on the edge of Hong Kong. I had bought it after the war ended, hoping it could be a... formidable vacation house. 

"You... have a mansion?"

Newton asked, appalled. As we walked up the few steps to the front door he helped me by allowing me to lean against his shoulder.  
I fumbled for the keys and he spoke again,

"You... didn't tell me you had a mansion?."

"Well..."

I started to respond, 

"You never asked, anyway."

We walked inside and I turned around halfway through the living room and spoke, 

"Give me your hands."

He immediately showed the top of both of his cuffed wrists, and I turned them over to take them off. I skimmed my eyes over his hypnotic tattoos that I remembered from so long ago. 

"Hey uh..."

He started to say-

"I'm... so sorry... for what I did... to everyone..."

I held the loose cuffs in my right hand, and looked at him. I could hear the hurt in his voice. He was looking down, he appeared to be in the state between crying and not. His lips were quivering. 

"I'm such an awful person, Herm... what is wrong with me...?."

He brought his hands to his face, and the tears started flowing. I put the cuffs down on a chair that was nearby, and in a surprising motion I wrapped him in my long, lanky arms. Looking comforting was not a strong suit of mine, as I could tell he was attempting to get his hands in the right position around my neck. 

"Let's go to the bedroom, you need rest."

I stated, half-carrying him to the closest queen bedroom in the house. When we got inside, I laid him down and covered him with the sheets, forgetting the madman that he was a few days ago.  
After I had exited the room, I pulled out a large blanket from the hall closet, and ended up falling asleep on the couch.


	4. Day 7

I was awoken by someone rubbing my shoulder. I babbled,

"W... what time is it? Who..."

"I can't sleep."

It was Newt.  
He stood over me, wrapped in the blue comforter from the bedroom I put him to sleep in. 

"I think It's two."

"Augh... alright. So...?"

"My bed."

Newt suggested, answering my question. 

"Are you alright, Newton?."

I asked as we both stood in the doorway to the bedroom, we both paused.

"N...not really, no..."

"Do you need me to-"

"-yes, please. If you wouldn't... mind..."

I immediately put my arms around his blanketed body, and led him and myself to the bed. As soon as we were both shrouded by the mountain of blankets, we huddled together as I held his warm body close to mine. 

"Thank you."

He said pulling tighter, clinging to my undershirt. He was shaking. 

"I couldn't sleep with all of the nightmares and visions, but I guess that's what I deserve, huh..."

He started whimpering again, pulling even tighter. 

This is the most I'd ever seen him cry in my entire career working with him. I started running my fingers through his messy hair again,

"Shh... it will be alright, Newt."

There was a pause. 

"But what if it's not?."

"Then I will be there to protect you with my life." 

He sobbed into my chest until he fell asleep, and I did too. Finally.


	5. Day 7

"Good morning, gorgeous."

Newt was laying on my chest, staring at the bottom of my head. I could tell my entire body was red, I felt the heat in my cheeks and chest. Why was he acting like this?, he's only slept with me once at the shatterdome after his second drift... what has he been doing for ten years exactly?.

"Hello Newton."

I was unable to form a meaningful sentence, I couldn't concentrate. I asked silently,

"Are you alright?."

"Yeah, you?."

He responded groggily. He was halfway down the bed, resting his head where my stomach was exposed. He started stroking my sides very gently, as if his fingers were butterflies finding a place to land. It was almost as if he knew he was toying with my feelings. I stuttered, 

"I'm alright. I... think I need to say something-"

"-I love you."

He interrupted, burying his face into my exposed stomach, partially hiding under my shirt. 

"I mean... It's pretty obvious we are, this is pretty... gay..."

Newt commented, adjusting his hold around my lower body. 

"I... this is..."

I stammered, breathing fast. This early in the morning? Also how blind have I been to not even suspect his feelings in return?.  
I began to lift my arm to his hair, but before I could get into a solid position he moved up closer under the big blue comforter, and lowered his face to mine. 

"You... I don't deserve such a perfect man in my life..."

He sighed, bringing his hands up to hold my face in them gently. He looked for a good position, and then brought my face closer to his, so our lips were inches away from each other. This was so surreal I couldn't keep myself from shivering. 

"If you aren't alright with me... that's my fault... I'm sorry that I can't-"

I cut him off, suddenly pulling him so that our lips, his soft ones to my rough, defined ones collided. Not too strong, though, but in an eager manner. He let out a choppy sounding breath before running one hand up the back of my head, and the other holding me placed on my lower torso. It was soft and gentle, extensive at first, but then it escalated into him exploring my refined tongue with his thick, soft one. I clung onto his back and sat up a little more, smiling at the fact that my awaited partner loved me back. It lasted like that for a while, with a few are you alright's in between the sloppy, passionate kisses shared between us. Then we sat up, and studied one another, holding each other's faces in hand. 

"You're the most gorgeous person I've ever met. The kindest, the smartest, you're so perfect and it's been killing me not seeing you."

Newton spoke up, breathing heavily. I responded,

"It's alright, Newt. I'm here now-"

"-I know, I know..."

He huddled over me, breathing quickly, his soft grip on my neck getting a little tighter. 

"You were gone for so long... I wasn't allowed to see you... I couldn't stop drifting with that kaiju brain... it made me insane..."

His voice cracked as one of his tear drops landed on my cheek. I pulled him in slowly, tenderly placing my lips on his once again, holding them there for what seemed like forever. As I pulled away to look at him I said softly,

"You're the most important thing in my life, Newton. It's not your fault. I love you too much to just let you cripple your mind like this."

I embraced him gently, stroking his back as his breathing steadied, and he calmed down. I assured him,

"It will be alright, sweetheart."


	6. Day 7

It has been 2 hours since Newt and I struggled to get out of bed. Now he sat in my kitchen, his arms and legs handcuffed to the floored steel cadence chair in the middle of the dining room.

"Newton... Newton is gone!."

The precursors inside of him snarled, really just making him look silly. He stared in my direction, how fiesty. This wasn't Newton for certain.

"You're nothing to him and you know it!."

His voice suddenly got more intense, exaggerating those last three words in a monstrous tone. I didn't want to put myself in danger, but I had to help somehow. I had an ignorant thought, but it might work. I worked my way over to the chair, 

"Newton."

He eyed me like a snake at a rat. I faintly hummed, 

"Newton..."

I got closer, about two feet from the chair. He snarled again, and then steadied his breathing. I clumsily brought myself to face level with him before speaking, 

"I know you're in there. Newton, I just want you to know I love you."

He looked like he was dissociating, and I went in for the kiss. Almost crashing my face into his, I surprised the precursors in his mind by not even beginning slowly, and soon enough he was back to normal. He panted, and looked up at my face, spotting the concern and worry.

"Herm..."

"It's okay now, you're okay."

I hugged him, still cuffed up. He started,

"What happened?-"

"-Let's get these off of you, now..."

I interrupted, fumbling with the keys in my back pocket, trying to fish them out. Newtons expression changed as his eyes grew wide, 

"W... what happened... Hermann I'm scared..."

"Shh... It's alright. You only tried to choke me but it... uh... didn't work."

He gulped, 

"I'm so sorry oh my god-"

"-I said It's alright, I'm fine. Are you okay?"

His eyes shimmered. He breathed, and astonished at my choice of words he spoke, 

"I love you more than anything I ever have in my entire life."

We stood in silence, and he slowly stood up from from the chair. He quickly rushed over to me, suddenly enrapturing me with his gentle-firm embrace. He hastily brought his face to mine, and stood on his toes to kiss me square. He kissed me for about 30 seconds, then let me go, pressing his face into my chest and hugging me tight. He huffed, then muffled,

"I'm sorry I was an Idiot for 10 years-"

"- don't blame yourself for what happened."

We paused, and he hugged me tighter. He sniffed, 

"Okay."

We hugged for a moment, then I suggested, 

"Want to go back to bed? I have to send a report to Shao first but..."

"That would be nice... thanks um, uh... my... uh... nerd... agh..."

He stuttered trying to find a sweet nickname to call me, it seemed. I stopped him with a light kiss on the lips, relaxing him. When he pulled away I reassured,

"It will take just a moment. I'll see you back in bed?."

His eyes were glued to mine, he suddenly spoke,

"Thanks, dude."

He walked off, leaving with the statement,

"I love you!."

After getting to my computer, I hurried my report, anxious to greet the man in my bed once again.


	7. Day 8

As we sped down the hall to Shao's office Newt raised the question, 

"Why am I in handcuffs again?."

I answered hastily, opening the steel door with my key card, 

"Precautions, sorry."

He understood, nodding his head. As we both walked inside, we were greeted willingly by Nate and Jake, both were studying what looked like the recently breached areas around the Pacific rim. 

"Hey doc...s."

'What's new?."

"Well..."

I droned, 

"Several things."

Newt glanced at me, and I blushed, 

"First off, he's definitely getting better with staying in his own conscience."

"Hope so, we could use the old Newt again."

Lambert commented, cuing a nod from Jake.  
Suddenly, Shao walked in. 

"Pentecost, report."

She requested, straightening her back. She looked him in the eye as he spoke, 

"The area of Hong Kong is calling for repairs, I will take effective immediately."

"Good. Lambert?."

"I'll take up the Philippines."

He responded, tapping Jake on the shoulder, motioning him out of the room as he walked out as well. As soon as the door was closed again Shao turned her attention to us, 

"Gottlieb, report-"

"-wh-"

"-don't interrupt, Geiszler..."

He put his head down. I spoke, looking back up at her, 

"I had to restrain him this morning, that was all."

"Hm. He's getting better. I ordered some... er... 'prescribed' medicine. Here-"

She walked over and placed the orange bottle in my outstretched hand. 

"You are dismissed."

She led us out and shut the door behind us. Newt and I stood in the hall alone, and exchanged glances. He asked, 

"So... what now?."

I responded with a sigh,

"The lab, and you have to take your medicine."

I grabbed his arm gently and led him down the hall to where the lab was, my office, basically.


	8. Day 8

After I shut and locked the lab door behind me, I turned to Newt and said,

"Hands."

He brought his hands up, and while I uncuffed them he asked me, 

"What do I do?."

"Well,"

I began, 

"They have assigned me to assign you to several studies that need to be finished by Wednesday regarding the recently breached kaiju..."

"Ah."

He walked over to the hologram of the merged form of the three kaiju that attacked Japan. Immediately he began swiping through the different images of the scene, a guilty and upset look on his face. I noticed and made my way over.

"I-"

He was interrupted by my awkward hold around him, and I rested my head on one of his shoulders. He noticed, and hugged my arms back, 

"- thank you..."

He stood still, savoring the moment. I knew I probably wasn't the best when it came to being intimately sexual, but I knew Newton, and knowing how he hasn't had any physical human interaction in ten years he wouldn't criticise. I started kissing his lower neck, and moving to his shoulder slowly. 

"You know me..."

He moved his hands to my torso, and ran his hands down to my belt, grabbing it firmly in anticipation. He asked, 

"Is it okay if I...?"

"Nobody can come in, it's locked. Don't worry-"

Before I could finish speaking he let go of my belt and twisted back around to face me, quickly pulling me down so our lips came together. He pulled away, 

"If you want, I can..."

"You have my absolute consent."

I looked him in the eye, and motioned to a sofa in the far corner where I sat to read. After we sat down, he began unbuttoning my shirt. I did the same with his, and pretty soon we were both bare-chested, looking each other up and down. He said, 

"You're more breathtaking than I could ever imagine."

I impatiently pulled him in for another kiss, and soon enough we were completely making out, my body below his. We paused, and he studied my scars, running his fingers up and down my back. I teased,

"Are you waiting for me to take your pants off, dear?."

He chuckled, beginning to unzip them for me, doing the same with mine. He assisted me with taking off my pants after taking off his, and soon after that our clothes, including his kaiju decorated underwear, were scattered around us on the floor. He was studying my dick, it looked like, before he suddenly slipped it inside of his mouth, getting a small groan out of me. 

"When did you... learn how to... do this..."

I said in between grunts, noticing my body wasn't very used to this. My toes curled, and he moved forward, taking his mouth off of my long, slender dick. He spoke seductively, 

"Wanna see how it feels inside?."

I shivered. He moved up just enough so that my shaft rubbed against his extremely wet vagina. It felt heavenly, I hadn't gotten this kind of attention in so long... 

"I can feel it getting longer, if It's alright with you... can I put it inside?."

He asked, waiting for my response to proceed. I answered, my entire body turning red,

"Anything you want to, love."

He looked stunned for a second, then got into a comfortable position. He slowly slid it in, I could feel his warmth all the way down it's length. He let out a long sigh, and began riding it like it were a mechanical bull. I groaned, 

"Newton... you have to go harder... just a little bit..."

He understood, beginning to ride it more intensely. He started biting his lip, and I motioned him to lean down so I could give him a tender kiss. I spoke softly, 

"You're doing a wonderful job, honey, just a little more..."

He was trying not to slam my pelvis into the couch cushions, and he already had both hands one or the other either holding up my head or keeping himself from falling on me.   
After about two or three minutes of silent fucking, regarding the grunts and moans that rang in our ears, he stopped surprisingly, and asked me politely, 

"You feel... alright? Herm?."

He leaned back a little, giving me some space. I stuttered, too flattered and smitten to form an actual sentence, 

"I... you're so good... I love you, Newton."

We quickly pulled each other in for a kiss, our lips locking in place as our hands and fingers explored one another's bodies. I pulled away, saying with a big, goofy smile, 

"I love you."

He replied, pecking me on the nose, 

"Me too, sweetheart."


	9. Day 18

"You won't ever get rid of us, you know. There's no saving him."

Newt growled as he was held against the cold metal floor of the main control room. Jake had him at gunpoint when I rushed in, 

"What on earth happened?!."

I asked, frantically making my way over to the side of room they were on, excusing myself as other workers moved out of my path.

"He grabbed my neck. And he threatened world destruction too, but mainly he grabbed my neck. You have a strange type, doctor-"

"-Oh, hush..."

Nate interrupted Pentecost, serving a sarcastic look to him as well. Quickly they moved out of my way, and before Newt could spring back up I pressed him up against the back wall with my arms to his shoulders, surprising him and getting on my knees as well. Jake commented, 

"Here he goes, look at him-"

"-Shhh. Let's not interfere."

Nate interrupted again, getting Newt to silence himself. He then stared back at me, and I spoke calmly, 

"You are going to be alright, my dear. I'm here for you now."

I saw movement out of the corner of my eye as Jake started tapping Nate's shoulder repetitively, grinning and smiling. Nate chuckled and shook him off, batting his hand away. Newtons eyes suddenly looked calmer and less timid, and the strain on his face disappeared. His voice cracked, 

"Hermann..."

Jake slapped Nates shoulder, spawning a jokingly irritated whisper in his direction telling him to quit. I pulled him in for a hug, and most of the room sighed. I grimaced, 

"Thank God you're alright..."

I clutched his jacket and held him tighter, then Shao walked in. 

"What happened, Gottlieb?."

She asked me, stopping in her tracks behind my hunched body. I answered, 

"He had an episode, he's alright now though and nobody was hurt severely."

She sighed, a stern expression dawned on her face.

"Good, I need you to report to my office immediately. Pentecost, Lambert, back to work. Geiszler you come too."

They both nodded, turning back to their holographic screens. I helped Newt off the ground, grabbed my cane, and Shao led us out of the room and down the hall to her office in silence.


	10. Day 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one's short, I'm working on more right now

Before I walked inside, she motioned to the guard to hold Newt by the door while she spoke to me in private. He stuttered as I passed, glancing my way, 

"Well- I, I uhhhh, and I'm staying."

I closed the door behind me, and she directed me to a seat near her front desk. She began,

"So..."

I gulped, 

"... how's it going? Can you give me a report?."

A wave of relief fell over me, and I let out a small sigh. I spoke up, waving to a seat to be granted a sign of permission to take it. 

"Ever since... ehm..."

She nodded, and responded slyly, 

"Hmm?. You know Doctor, you don't have to tell me all of the details, but it would be extremely beneficial to the further treatment-"

"-we're in love."

I interrupted, getting a half-astonished half-relieved look in return. After a moment of awkward silence, she questioned, 

"Well, do you know If that's improving his mental state?."

I fumbled for the words, 

"Yes, I do believe so, Miss Shao."

She responded with a small grin and a nod,

"Then keep up the good work, Doc. Dismissed."


	11. Day 26

After a long gruesome day of arguing at the main industry building, it was nice to finally relax with Newt in private at the vacation home.  
Both of us were seated on the living room sofa, I was reading and he was sorting files on the computer he had recently been given to continue his Kaiju studies for Shao industries.  
He glanced up and spoke,  
"So how's the book?, I haven't read in a while and... if you wouldn't mind, maybe I could borrow it after you?. I know that's a stupid question but-"  
"You may. Oh, it's also very intriguing, how polite of you to ask dear."  
He paused and caught his breath. I looked at him to realize how smitten he had gotten asking, his face looked like a ripe tomato. I smirked,  
"The book is called Pride and Prejudice-"  
"-Oh yeah never mind... that sounds pretty boring. I just remembered why I don't read anymore-"  
He got up and laid his laptop on the coffee table, I muttered,  
"You've never read Pride and Prejudice-"  
"Y'know what's not boring though?."  
He interrupted, waving his hands around as he talked. I sighed and asked,  
"What isn't boring, Newton? what is so not boring it comes before reading-"  
"A trip to the spa!!, and I got us an appointment already for Pearl, no need to thank me."  
He exaggerated the sound at the end of his sentence to sound sassy.  
Pearl is the fanciest pool spa in the entire city, so naturally my mind went to expenses, among other things...  
"I... uh..."  
I stuttered, my face turning a light shade of red. I asked shyly,  
"Well, when?."  
"In two days I think, but I can move it to tomorrow if you wanna-"  
"-How soon can you move it?."  
A moment of awkward silence passed. He stared at me blankly and answered,  
"Well, I could try tonight if you-"  
"Done. I'm getting ready."  
I fumbled wit my book, losing my page, and I hastily sat the book on the table next to the laptop. I got my bearings, grabbed my cane and waddled over to Newton's side. I added,  
"Don't waste time. Get ready to leave soon, if you don't want to be late to the party."  
He took in a deep breath and his face flushed. He paused and then suddenly yelled,  
"Of course! I-I'll call right now!-"  
He blabbed, whipping his head around to snatch his Shao-issued flip phone.  
I left the living room as he was dialing the number, and I entered the bedroom wobbling and sweaty. I reached for the closet door.  
I could hear him desperately conversing with the person on the other end of the line as I searched my secret vacation drawer for a swimsuit. I found the perfect one right as I heard Newton yell  
"YES!" at the top of his lungs. He's in for a sweet surprise. That's so devious of me, my goodness...

**Author's Note:**

> To make up for my laziness im gonna try really hard to write a good smut chapter im sorry for being a lazy ass ;-;


End file.
